New at Downton
by The Little Miss Dreamer
Summary: A new comer to Downton Abbey Dafydd Thomas, a Welshman, must find his way and earn the respect of the family and its servants.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"My Lord, the new caretaker has arrived. Shall I send him in?"

"Ah yes Carson send him in." The aging butler slightly gestured for someone to come into the room. A very tall, well built man walked through. He was wearing a grey tweed suit that was well worn but had been taken good care of. He had dark hair that was swept to the side and very dark eyes that made his face look even more handsome than it already was. Carson walked ahead of him and stopped abruptly when they were close enough to the Earl. This almost made the man walk straight into the butler but he narrowly managed to stop himself.

"My Lord, this is..." Carson quickly glanced at a piece of paper in his hand. "Dafydd Thomas the new caretaker." Carson clearly struggled with the pronunciation.

"Ah yes, so we have a Welshman now then, so we've go the set then Carson." The Earl still sat at a desk craned his neck up to look at the new comer and grind. "Is there something easier I could call you though I do have trouble with all those funny names." For the first time the tall stranger opened his mouth.

"Some English people call me David my Lord ... I don't like David."

"Why's that David is a welsh name isn't?"

"Yes my Lord, but it is not my name." At no point did the new comer's face change his voice was soft and calm but there was an instant authority to it. Carson was almost as red as a tomato ready to explode. Grantham merely fidgeted in his chair and coughed.

"Well yes, Daa...fydd. Thank you for your speedy acceptance and arrival ... ah Carson shall show you around." Both of the standing men nodded their heads.

"Thank you my Lord, for having me." The young man turned an followed Mr Carson out of the room and made their way downstairs. As soon as they reached the bottom Carson turned his face looked as if it had not taken a breath since before they left his Lordship.

"What on Earth do you think you are doing?"

"Mr Carson?"

" Speaking to his Lordship in that manner!"

"I am sorry if I have said something out of turn Mr Carson but I like to be call by my name. I do not think that is wrong to ask Mr Carson." Now befuddled by his quick and calm answer and probably because he had said "Mr Carson" so many times the butler turned unwilling to say any more on the matter. As they continued down the hallway to what he recognised as Carson's office Dafydd noticed head popping around doorways and eyes following him as he walked. "Come in, come in. Sit there." He pointed to a single chair in front of his desk as he closed the door. "Now as you were employed so quickly your overalls I am afraid have not arrived yet and I dare say we do not have any to fit you."

"I have a set with me Mr Carson until yours has arrived, will navy be alright?" Dafydd was well used to this problem because he was much larger then the average man. In both height and size, he was broad shouldered and muscular.

"Ah yes, yes that will be fine for now Mr Thomas." Dafydd quickly noticed how he avoided saying his first name. Just then a few taps came at the door. "Yes."

"I am sorry Mr Carson, Anna said our new comer is here with you and I just wanted to say hello before he was stolen by everyone else." Dafydd stood as the women spoke and immediately stuck out his hand to shake hers.

"Miss Hughes this is Mr Thomas, this is Miss Hughes the head housekeeper. So if you ever have a problem and cannot find me then I am sure Miss Hughes shall do all she can to help."

"Hello Miss Hughes, I'm Dafydd."

"A Welshman how lovely I have always loved the sound of a welsh accent."

"Ah yes Miss Hughes fascinating." It was clear that the Butler did not share his housekeepers views.

"Come along now Dafydd its time to meet the horde." The warm woman beckoned Dafydd back out into the hallway and into the servants hall, were a number of the servants had gathered in anticipation of his introduction. "Everyone this is Dafydd Thomas the new caretaker. So be nice." A small woman was first to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Anna. I am Lady Mary's Ladies maid and this is my husband Mr bates his Lordships valet." She pointed to a man with a walking stick. Dafydd stuck out his hand to greet them both but they noticed a shocked look on his face. "What is it?"

"Oh I'm sorry I just didn't that servants could get married and stay in service..."

"His Lordship is very kind."

"He is indeed." Miss Hughes interjected. Miss Hughes then moved on through the group. "This is James and Mr Mosley the footman." The first a handsome young blonde man was no surprise to Dafydd but the second who they call "Mr Mosley" was. He was a much older man how should be far more ahead than footman at this point in life but without a word he stuck out his hand again in greeting smiling warmly. "And this is Mr Barrow the under butler."

"Hello Mr Barrow." Again his hand was straight out and swiftly taken. Miss Hughes touched him slightly to make him turn to notice a very small women half hidden in the door way to the side of them.

"And this is Daisy the assistant cook."

"Hello Miss Daisy." She giggled and went slightly red at the sight of him sticking out his arm again which she meekly took and then ran away.

"Well I think that is everyone who is available to say hello to you right now, you will most likely meet everyone else soon enough and I suspect that you would like to get yourself settled in before you start work, if that is alright with you Mr Carson?"

"Perfectly Miss Hughes."

"Mr Bates, can you spare a moment to show Dafydd to the men's quarters he shall be staying in your old room?"

"I most certainly can Miss Hughes if you like to follow me sir." Dafydd followed Mr Bates to the hallway were his two solitary bags were still waiting for him. "This way Daa...fydd?"

"Dafydd, Mr Bates."

"Dafydd thank you."

"You do not live in the house anymore Mr Bates?"

"No I live in one of his Lordships cottages with my wife Anna."

"I see ... very kind then." Bates smiled at the young man and replied.

"Very kind."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Ah there you are Dafydd, come with me and we can see if Miss Patmore has some of the luncheon left for you before you start anything."

"Thank you Miss Hughes your very kind." The warm faced woman chuckled to herself.

"It is not that kind Dafydd, I just do not want you passing out because you haven't eaten and believe me you will there will be nothing easy to do." Dafydd understood what was so funny and returned the chuckle and followed Miss Hughes to the Kitchen.

"Miss Patmore have you saved something for our new friend." As he walked through to the kitchen he saw a curly red headed woman turning around. She smiled at him once she caught his eye.

"Of course Miss Hughes as you asked me to. Go into the servants hall and Daisy will bring it in to you when it is ready."

"Thank you Miss Patmore, Miss Hughes." Dafydd turned and walk straight to the table in the servants hall, where he found Anna, Mr Bates, Mr Barrow and James.

"Oh hello again. Please come and sit down." Anna's and Mr Bates warm smiles were very welcoming. He took the free chair next to Mr Barrow who quickly turned to also smile at him. However, James who was sat the other side of Mr Barrow sat scowling into a magazine he was reading. "So what has brought you so far from home then Dafydd, wouldn't you prefer those green welsh hills I have heard so much about?"

"A man must go were he can make a living for himself and I have already seen as many green hills here as there."

"Quite right too." Mr Bates response was quite reassuring.

"What is it like growing up there then?"

"I guess it is much as it is anywhere Mr Barrow. Just that ..."

"Just that, what?" Barrow smiled.

"Just that it seems a welsh mother is far more ... scarier for what I have seen." The group laughed, all but James.

"Oh cheer up Jimmy." Mr Barrow's tone was somewhat odd or so Dafydd thought.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about he only a caretaker." James or Jimmy as Barrow called him continued to scowl.

"The fuss is that we do not have new people in our company very often and everyone is excited the thought of it. In any case you didn't much mind when it was you being made a fuss of." Dafydd thought that Bates and Anna's reaction to Mr Barrow's words were ones of shock. Daisy then interrupted the group and placed a bowl of stew in front of Dafydd.

"Thank you Miss Daisy." The young woman giggled and ran away again.

"And look at him flirting with Daisy."

"Coming from someone who flirts with every maid that he can." Anna smirked at Jimmy as she said this and he puffed in frustration.

"I wasn't flirting with her." A look of concern crossed his face.

"Never mind that now eat your lunch and then go to Mr Carson to see what it is your doing today. We need to get on." They all shuffled and left him alone. Rather content with his new lot, Dafydd ate his stew alone only thinking of his luck when he was disturbed.

"Have you seen Carson?" He quickly turned to see two young women stood behind him. He stumbled to his feet and then the dark hair one smiled at him. "Ah so your the new one."

"My Ladies what are you doing down here?"

"Ah Carson we were looking for you when we found ..."

"This is Daa..fydd Thomas my Ladies. This is Lady Mary his Lordship's daughter" Carson pointed to the dark haired woman that had spoken to him before and then to a younger blonde haired woman, "and Lady Rose his niece." Dafydd nodded his head.

"My Ladies."

"Well Carson..." Lady Mary smiled again and turned away. Dafydd then caught Lady Rose starring and him and she turned away quickly.

"Are you finished with that?" He once again spun around now to find Daisy stood behind him.

"Ah yes Miss Daisy. Please let me help you with that." He followed her back to the kitchen, plates in hand.

"Thank you Miss Patmore. It was lovely."

"Yes yes, how are you with chairs?" Dafydd was rather confused by the question.

"Miss Patmore?"

"My chair, its wobbling, can you fix it?"

"Ah... It shouldn't be that difficult." He stepped over to chair to take a look when Mr Carson returned.

"There you are. If you follow me, there are a few jobs his Lordship has asked for you to do as quickly as you can."

"Of course Mr Carson. I shall come back to fix your chair Miss Patmore." Dafydd quickly followed Mr Carson upstairs. Once Carson had shown him what needed to be done he left him alone in the drawing room.

"Oh I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to disturb you." This made Dafydd jump because he hadn't heard anyone come in at all. When he turned around he saw Lady Rose stood in the doorway. He immediately jumped to his feet and bowed his head.

"Forgive me my Lady, Mr Cason told me that no one would be in here."

"No, no, I just think I left something in here earlier on. I came to look for it."

"What was it my Lady, I could help you find it." She smiled at him rather girlishly.

"Just a book. Thank you." They both walked around the room looking here and there. "I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to speak with you before. How are you settling in?"

"I don't really know my Lady, it is only my first day."

"Oh, yes, how silly of me." The girlish smile returned and it seemed to embarrass Dafydd. He looked down at the table and saw a little blue book. He picked it up and turned to Lady Rose.

"Is this the one you were looking for my Lady?" She sought of hopped with excitement, her smile grew stronger.

"Yes thank you. Ah... sorry what was your name again?"

"Dafydd, Lady Rose."

"Thank you Dafydd." He softly stuck out his hand to pass on the book. He then was then very aware of Lady Rose's gentle fingers brushing across his tough ones. "I hope you settle in well then Dafydd. Good bye." Her girlish smile was blazoned across her face once again and she bounced out other room with a swan like grace and Dafydd could not help to watch her. It was only when she had left the room that he was able to open his mouth once again.

"Good bye."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"How are you Dafydd?"

"I am very well Miss Hughes thank you. Everyone has been so kind." The pair smiled at each other and Dafydd could not help but think how he could hardly believe that he had already been at Downton for three weeks.

"I am glad. Is there something you wanted?"

"No Miss Hughes I was just helping Miss Patmore with the stove, it was playing up." She smiled again and turned to tend to her work once again. As he turned to walk away Miss Hughes quickly turned around and lightly grabbed his arm.

"I almost forgot Lady Rose wanted you for something. I said that I would send you after luncheon."

"Lady Rose wanted me Miss Hughes?"

"Yes you Dafydd she wanted you to fix something and you better hurry they will not be in the drawing room for much longer." He hurried upstairs but stopped dead at the door of the drawing room, where he saw Mr Carson stood waiting for any instruction or request. Once he saw Dafydd he stepped towards him and seemed rather annoyed by his presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lady Rose sent for me Mr Carson."

"Excuse me my Lady. Dafydd is here to see Lady Rose." Dafydd didn't hear anything from moment but then Carson returned to the doorway, and allowed him to pass. As he entered the drawing room he noticed Lady Grantham, the Dowager Countess and Lady Edith all of whom he hadn't been introduced to but had seen before now, as well as, Lady Rose and Lady Mary.

"Ah Dafydd, my side table in my room the door has broken I was wondering if you could fix it for me?"

"In your room my Lady?" A complete look of worry crossed Dafydd's face.

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable if Carson accompanied you to Lady Roses bed room, Dafydd was it." The countess smiled at the young new man with complete understanding of his unease. "You wouldn't mind that would you Carson?"

"Not at all my Lady." Carson's voice boomed over Dafydd's shoulder. Dafydd then bowed and then he quickly turned to walk away but her Ladieship stopped him.

"I hope that you are happy here? We were so very grateful that you could arrive so quickly."

"Of course my Lady. I am starting to settle in and everyone has been very nice." Carson coughed behind him as to say not to over stay his welcome.

"Well I am glad." Dafydd bowed again and Carson followed him out to the main hall.

"Give me a few minutes to ensure everything is okay here then I will come with you to Lady Rose's room"

"Yes Mr Carson, I will just go and get my tools." Carson nodded and the pair parted. When he returned he stood waiting in the hall.

"Oh hello again..." As he turned he saw Lady Rose stood smiling and he immediately bowed. "Well I am glad your settling now. I hope you don't mind me asking you to fix my table?"

"Of course not my Lady, it my job."

"Oh yes, thank you anyway." Her girlish smile that Dafydd was really growing to like crossed her face and the young man could not help but respond with a small smile of his own. At that moment Carson join the pair from the drawing room. A look of distain when he saw the pair smiling at one another. "Ah sorry Carson, I was just thanking our friend here for his help."

"We better get to it though my Lady before you thank him."

"Ah yes, I'll let you get on, ... goodbye then."

"Goodbye my Lady." Another strong look from Carson so Dafydd quickly turn to make his way upstairs to the families bedroom. After some time of Carson peering at his young employee with great suspicion he boomed across the room.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost Mr Carson." They were then immediately interrupted by Bates.

"Excuse me Mr Carson there is some great crisis in the kitchen and Mrs Hughes sent me to fetch you." Carson now blustered.

"Would you mind staying with Mr Thomas." Carson tried avoid Dafydd first name when ever he could.

"Not at all Mr Carson." The ageing man stomped out of the room as quickly as he could muster.

"So what's the crisis?"

"Oh Mrs Patmore is on one with Mrs Hughes."

"Poor Mrs Hughes."

"Poor Mr Carson being sent in the middle of those two." The pair chuckled amongst themselves. "So I hear people have been pestering you on how your getting on."

"Oh, yes well, I don't mind really I'm just glad people talk to me at all really."

"Thats an odd thing to say." Bates looked at his young companion perplexed.

"Not really, I've moved around a lot and it can be hard getting to know so many people all the time. I like it here though or what I've seen at least. And I've been in far worse situations so I'm lucky really."

"There few houses better than Downton but don't tell Carson i said that he probably thinks its on a par with the palace." Again a chuckle between the twosome.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." At that moment Lady Roses head popped around the door.

"No of course not my Lady just chatting like a pair of old fish wives while Dafydd got on with some work there." A smirk from Bates prompted the warm girlish smile.

"Where is Carson I thought was here with you?"

"He is refereeing between Mrs Patmore and Hughes." Another smirk from Bates.

"Oh dear sounds frightful. Well I only came to fetch my shall to go on a walk with her Ladyship and Lady Mary, I won't bother you." The young lady skipped to a near by chair that had a pale cloth draped over it. She picked it up and elegantly placed it across her shoulders. She then walked over to Dafydd and delicate fingers on his ruff hand. "Thank you again Dafydd I wouldn't want to be any bother." The boy looked up from the touching hands and replied.

"No bother at all my Lady." Her smile grew and she turned to float out of the room. Bates looked at the caretaker with shock and concern but it was too late he was already in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"What are you going to do today, it's your first real day off isn't it?" Anna's looked at Dafydd intently.

"Ah yes well I don't really know ... I don't really know what there is to do around here."

"What did you do at home?" Mr Bate's seemed to be as deeply in thralled by response as Anna was.

"What else do Welshmen do? Play rugby." All three of them chuckled. "And what I've seen you don't have a team anywhere around here, so that is defiantly out any time soon.I think I will just explore for today."

"Then why don't you go to Mrs Patmore and see if she has something you can take with you." Anna's protectiveness was somewhat motherly which Dafydd liked. He smiled walked to the kitchen. "Mrs Patmore do have some meat and bread that Dafydd can take with him?"

"Do I look like a canteen? Oh hang on I'll have a look." After his lunch was packed and Mr Bates had given advice on what he should see Dafydd set out for as little adventure in his new home. After a leisurely strolling through the village he began a long walk through the country lanes surrounding Downton. He soon sat under an oak tree to escape the heat of the day to enjoy his meal Mrs Patmore had given him. As he sat and listened to the sounds of the country when he saw a tallish, fair woman walking towards him. The figure was blurred and Dafydd could not make out who it was. He then noticed a man holding a small child following behind her. The young woman then came into focus... It was Lady Edith. He immediately jumped to his feet and bowed.

"My Lady I did not realise that you." As he once again stood straight he noticed that the man had stopped and stood watching him.

"That's okay Dafydd. What are you doing all the way out here?" There was a worry in her face that he didn't understand.

"It is my day off my Lady and it is such a nice day and want to have a walk."

"Well I am heading back to the house would you like to ride with me in the car."

"Thank you my Lady." He followed her as she began walking back to her car. The man remained still with the child looking out from his arms. The two of them did not speak again until they were already on the car and almost halfway back to the abbey.

"Did you really walk that far?"

"Is it that far? I don't really know where we were my Lady." She looked over at him and then replied.

"It was Yew tree farm. One of his Lordships tenants."

"... Was that man ...?" He was unable to stop himself quickly enough.

"... That was Mr Drewe the tenant. I like to help him with the little girl he was carrying."

"That is very kind of you my Lady." She again quickly looked at him but did not reply this time. She did not speak again until pulling up to the house.

"Please do not tell them about Mr Drewe and Marigold they do not know I am helping her."

"Of corse not my Lady I would never." Edith smiled and then stepped out of the door. Lord Grantham and Carson were stood at the door and walked towards them once they had stopped. Carson looked as though he was going to going to explode in anger once he saw Dafydd.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh it's okay Carson I found Dafydd a little lost on the road around the farms so I brought him home otherwise we would have to find you another caretaker." She smiled at Dafydd to encourage him to confirm the story.

"I walked a little too far and then couldn't remember which road I took." He sheepishly grinned and Mr Carson seemed to be appeased a little.

"Well it was good thing you were there then darling." Lady Edith and his Lordship then walked into the house. Carson glared him, Dafydd grinned again and then turn to head to the servants entrance. As he headed to the kitchen to return the box Mrs Patmore had given him, he wondered about the girl that Mr Drewe had been carrying. Who was she, why had her ladyship wanted to help her but he knew he would never tell what he had seen that day he would protect his ladyships secret.

"There you are we were wondering if you would be back for luncheon."

"Thank you Mrs Patmore I'll just go and clean myself up first." As he headed to the stairs he ran into Lady Rose.

"Oh your back. I asked for you but they said you had gone out." Her girlish smile was quick to follow. Dafydd's knees weakened slightly and his sheepish grin that was quickly a familiar sight was a sudden reply.

"Was there something you needed my Lady?"

"I'm afraid you'll be seeing a lot of me the furniture in my room is falling apart. The door on my wardrobe has come loose and I was wondering if you could fix it?"

"Of course my Lady. I will just grab some tools and head straight up there." Another grin and he run off. When he reach Lady Rose's room he quickly knocked and stepped in knowing no one was inside. After a few minutes a small cough startled Dafydd.

"I didn't realise when you said you would head straight up here you meant it." As he turned around he could not help but think how beautiful Lady Rose looked.

"Ah... My Lady I should not be here alone with you."

"I won't tell anyone if you don't." He became increasingly uncomfortable after she said this. "Edith said that she found you lost. Where you going didn't anyone wonder where you were?"

"Not really my Lady, its my day off and no one was expecting me back for some time." He was trying to finish the job as quickly as possible so he could leave without being discovered alone with Lady Rose.

"Its your day off, oh dear why didn't you tell me and heres me getting you to do work." She walked over to him while saying this and clutched at the sleeve of his jacket. Dafydd coughed pull away slightly and continued working on the door.

"That's okay my Lady it may be dangerous if we left it."

"So what are you going to do with the rest of your day."

"I'll have luncheon with the others and then I may head back down to the village. I have a few letters to post and I want to see what is in the village."

"Couldn't you have done that this morning rather than getting lost." The pair chuckled.

"May be my Lady but I've always enjoyed getting lost." She looked at him in confusion. "I have always found the most beautiful things when I was lost." Her smile returned and her face glowed.

"Then I should get lost more often."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Hello again." As Dafydd turn around to see the beautiful blonde curls.

"My Lady what are you doing here?"

"Was I not allowed to come to the village?" Dafydd spluttered a reply.

"Ah ... I'm sorry Lady Rose I didn't mean to be rude." Rose chuckled at his embarrassment.

"I was joking with you. I was going to ask if I could walk down with you because I had thing to do in the village as well but I think Carson would have had a break down."

"I think so too my Lady" Their familiar smile and grin were sure to follow.

"So you have been at Downton for a few weeks and none of us really know anything about you." They began to walk slowly.

"There isn't that much to know my Lady."

"Now I do not believe that. Look at you, your just fascinating."

"My Lady?" Her high girlish giggle made him melt inside.

"A tall, handsome young man. I don't even know how old you are." Rose twirled her hair and continued to smile at him.

"I am twenty two."

"What about the war did you lose anyone... I'm sorry I know no one likes to talk about it but sometimes it's like i'll go mad if I don't hear someone tell the truth for once."

"Sometimes the truth is painful especially these days." She stopped twirling her hair and looked to the floor in shame and a surge of guilt surge through Dafydd. "I lost many like most but I think I regret that I lost my innocence."

"The world lost that." She looked into his eyes and saw that there was something more to his answer. "What do you mean exactly?" He gave a huge sigh and decided to tell her.

"My father died the first year of the war." Rose didn't make a sound but Dafydd knew she was listening closely. "A few months later the recruiters came to town and everyone encouraged us to enlist." She turned to him in shock.

"You were too young."

"I was sixteen. I was very large for my age and no one would really ever question anyone about it. As long as we looked like we could hold a gun and fire ... I'm sorry I didn't mean ..."

"No don't say that your a hero."

"Don't say that my Lady I was a child, most of us were. I was young and I was angry. I wanted to make my father proud of me and I thought that was the way to do it. Some how it made it back." After a few moments of silence she replied.

"That explains why your always so quiet all the time. I like that you are the dignified type." Dafydd blushed. "What about your family?"

"Ah ... I have twin brothers Aaron and Jac and two sisters Anna and Lillabeth."

"Is that her real name its beautiful?"

"No she is the youngest and the twins couldn't say Elizabeth so it stuck."

"So they're in Wales with your mother?"

"No... My mother died after giving birth to Lillabeth. She's eight now." The was another silent pause of shock. "They live with my grandmother and send them as much as I can. It's why I took the job so quickly. His Lordship is a generous employer and it is a good job, but I do not know how long it can last."

"What do you mean?" Rose for the second time that day grabbed at his sleeve and Dafydd blushed once again.

"Well my Lady my grandmother is old and as generous as his lordship is I cannot expect him to deal with my entire family. I will have to get a job in a factory most likely somewhere were we can all live together. I cannot afford two households."

"How awful you must think me. You have lost both your parents, been to war and financially care for your entire family and all I do is go to parties and complain my furniture is falling apart."

"No my Lady I think you are quite wonderful ..." This time they both blushed and Rose did not fail in flashing her trade mark smile. "... We all have our ups and downs and our roles to play. The entire nation has been effected by the war not just I and my life is not all bad. I have the love of my family even though I must be away from them for now, and I have come here to this wonderful place. To a job I like and I met you my Lady ... And everyone here who have all been more than kind to me. I am far more blessed than most. Many do not find happiness." This time the smiles exchanged between them were of genuine admerastion.

"Then I truly envy you Mr Thomas." Dafydd did not have to question this because he knew having money did not mean a person was happy. However, he did feel the urge to make her so. After a few moments of thought on this subject he realised that during this conversation the pair had lapped the village several times. He knew that this would have attracted attention from everyone in the village. As he looked around for the first time since they had started to talk to each other. He immediately say a dozen eyes watching them.

"I believe we may have attracted an audience my Lady." She quickly looked around and saw the steering onlookers, unashamed that they had been noticed. The pair were unknowing of what to do. After a few minutes of standing still trying to not to directly see their gazes Mrs Crawley approached the pair.

"Ah there you are I hope I did not keep you waiting too long." Mrs Crawley had said this rather loudly and then whispered to them. "Come with me and play along." They then began to follow her back to her house across the square. "Rose thank you for showing Dafydd the way here that has been leaking for days and no one could come down to fix it." They only spoke again when the door was closed behind them. "What are you two doing the village will be gossiping for weeks."

"We were only taking cousin Isabel. I bumped into Dafydd and we got chatting. There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"I quite agree with you Rose, but there are rules and with the family history and your well known liberal views you will end up losing young Dafydd's job if this got back to Lord Grantham."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Ah Dafydd please come in." As he walked into the library Dafydd saw Lady Mary and Edith stood in front of Lady Rose.

"I'm sorry my Lady I thought I had to see his Lordship."

"You are, he'll back soon, we just needed to speak to you first." He looked over Lady Edith's shoulder to see Rose's face which was full of worry. He then turn to Mary.

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about my Lady?"

"Cousin Isabel told us what happened yesterday." His eyes immediately turned to Rose who was know panicking.

"She said she wouldn't say anything. She promised she wouldn't get Dafydd in trouble."

"Quite Rose before someone hears you. She doesn't want to get you in trouble Dafydd, she said you were just talking but everyone saw."

"We did nothing wrong Mary we were just talking."

"I would hope so in middle of the village." Edith was smiling at her joke and Mary merely rolled her eyes. Dafydd stood clasping his hands and steered at the floor.

"We are not trying to get you in trouble Dafydd but we need you to realise how dangerous this is Rose. His Lordship will not tolerate this for a second time. And it is not even the first time you have an inappropriate relationship Rose." Rose's face was now full of frustration. She stomped her foot and the stormed out of the room.

"There is no relationship between Lady Rose and I my Lady. We bumped into each other in the village and Lady Rose asked me about myself and I answered that wall my Lady I promise." The two sisters looked at one another and then Mary replied.

"I believe you Dafydd but you are handsome young man and Lady Rose has a history of falling for handsome men what ever their station."

"It really is for the best Dafydd we are only trying to protect you both."

"Thank you Lady Edith... Lady Mary. I hope you believe me that I never want to betray your trust." Mary nodded and walked from the room while Edith walked to Dafydd place her hand on his shoulder and looked straight into his dark eyes. He then knew it was her who had convinced Mary not to tell the Earl what had happened because he had kept his word and not told anyone of her secret.

"It will be alright Dafydd we won't say anything but you must make sure Rose does not trap you in a situation like this again. Wait here his Lordship will be here to see you soon." He nodded and she followed her sister out of the library. As he waited he looked around the library. He saw the hundreds of books on the shelves. The beautiful furniture and he realised how different their lives were. Even though he wanted to have her love him as he did her he knew that it was not possible. He wanted the best for Rose and he could not give her a fraction of what she deserved and was used to and so he vowed to himself there and then, he protect her the best that he could and love her from afar.

"Dafydd yes thank you for coming so quickly." He turned around to see his Lordship and Mr Branson walking in. "We have quite quickly realised your aptitude for the work."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Well I suppose your wondering why I asked you here. You see Tom needs someone to help oversee the rebuilding of the cottages. The quality of the work and the like and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind. Only a day or two a week we still need you around the rest of the estate for your regular duties."

"Ah ... Thank you my Lord I am just happy you are pleased with my work my Lord, but I have never overseen anyone's work my Lord."

"It won't be like that Dafydd we just want to make sure everything is going plan and work is of a good standard. The workers are not our own and I have no real knowledge of building or carpentry. So we need the opinion of someone we trust."

"Thank you Mr Branson. I would be honoured my Lord."

"No need for that, just nerves of steel." His Lordship chuckled but Dafydd was unaware how to react so he just bowed and began to retreat. He then turned back to them.

"I will always do my best my Lord." He bowed again and then returned to the servants hall.

"What did he want?" Mr Barrow's question was somewhat unexpected.

"I'm sorry?"

"His Lordship, why did he want to see you?" His face was full of expectation.

"Oh of course. His Lordship said he was pleased with my work so far and asked if I would help Mr Branson with the rebuilding of the cottages."

"Why would his Lordship single you out." Jimmy's face was twisted in anger.

"Why shouldn't he James. Dafydd has proven himself a very capable and willing worker in the short time he has been here and his Lordship has taken notice. Perhaps you should take note James." Jimmy's face twisted even further. "Does this mean you work for Mr Branson now?"

"Oh no Mr Carson. His Lordship said it would only be few days a week and everything else will be normal."

"Well I say congratulations Dafydd." Anna smiled and her words were very warming.

"Thank you Anna. Anyway I should get back to work, wasn't there something you wanted me to do Mr Carson?"

"Yes Dafydd the draws in my desk are sticking."

"I will get right on it Mr Carson." He hopped of to the Butlers pantry. He was so happy he had never been singled out for anything before. Perhaps this would mean he could move up in the world.

"Don't think your better than the rest of us your only a caretaker." As he looked up Dafydd and saw Jimmy stood in the doorway.

"I don't think that Jimmy. I'm just happy for myself Jimmy and you should be happy for yourself." Jimmy snarled at the young man before him and stormed away before anymore could be said. His place was quickly taken by Mrs Hughes.

"And what was all that about?"

"I think Jimmy is just upset that he doesn't get all the attention from the maids." Mrs Hughes chuckled and replied.

"And be sure you pay them no mind either."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"So what do you think so far Dafydd?"

"It's going well my Lady. Everything seems to be going to plan and on time." It had been almost three months since his Lordship had asked him to oversee the cottages but this was the first time Lady Mary had come with Branson and him to see the progress. It had also been the first time he had really spoken to Lady Mary since the Library.

"Shall we head back home now?"

"Yes but I need to stop at Yew Tree first." Dafydd's ears pricked up once Branson said this.

"Yew Tree ... That's Mr Drewe's farm."

"Thats right, have you met him?"

"Not exactly I think I passed there that day I was lost. Someone must have mentioned when I was trying to explain where I was." He was sure not to mention Lady Edith.

"You should have gone to the house . Mr Drewe is very nice he would have been happy to help you back."

"Well ... I didn't want to intrude my Lady." It only took them a few minutes to get to the farm. When they pulled up Mr Drewe was quick to come out to greet them. He was smiling until he saw Dafydd getting out of the car. Drewe was quickly followed by a woman Dafydd assumed was his wife who was carrying a familiar child, Marigold. Mary and Branson began to speak to the Drewe's but Dafydd stayed back slightly so that he could look at the child. To his eye she was no more than a year old. Even though her hair was short he could see that it was very fair. There was something familiar about her face that he could not quite put his finger on.

"Are you alright?" This high pitched voice startled Dafydd and broke his concentration. When he looked up he saw all four adults steering at him.

"Oh yes thank you Mrs..."

"Mrs Drewe."

"Thank you Mrs Drewe. I was just thinking how beautiful your little girl is."

"Yes Mrs Drewe, but I must say I wasn't aware that you and Mr Drewe were expecting another child."

"We weren't my Lady but Tim was named her guardian after her poor thing lost her parents." Lady Mary and Branson gasped in shock and empathy and immediately began fussing the infant. However, Dafydd looked to Mr Drewe. Drewe's eyes were fixed on Dafydd with a look of horror. It hit Dafydd like a ton of bricks why he was doing this. Lady Edith'a secret, why she wanted to help the child. Why Marigold looked so familiar. She was Edith's daughter. He nodded at Mr Drewe and he knew that Dafydd had realised the link. Drewe slightly nodded back and both men remained silent and knew neither would ever say a word on the subject to anyone. Branson would now break Dafydd's concentration.

"I am sorry Mrs Drewe we should be heading back to the abbey it's getting late. We only came to see if you had everything you needed."

"Thank you for coming." The woman smiled and the girl shirked.

"Are you coming Dafydd." He nodded once more and turned to join Lady Mary and Mr Branson. Are some time Branson spoke to him.

"What's wrong you've been quite since the Drewe's?"

"Oh sorry I'm just a bit tired Mr Branson." After this he was allowed to remain quite until they reached Downton. Branson stopped the car in front of the house to let Lady Mary out.

"I'll take the car around, I see you inside." They pulled up and they very quickly realised how quite everything was. Barely anyone was around which was odd it was almost time for dinner, the house should be in full flow by now. They both made their way up stairs wondering where they were. They found most of the servants congregated huddling at the entrance of the library. Mr Barrow was the only one to answer.

"You better go see." Branson stepped forward. "No I mean Dafydd." Branson looked him in as much confusion as he was in. He passed through the crowd with Tom close behind him. As he made it into the library he saw Bates and Anna. Then Mrs Hughes and Carson who all turned to him. He continued to step forward. His Lordship, Mary and Edith. Then Mrs Crawley and the Dowager sat on one of the sofa's with their backs to him. There was then only the Countess and Lady Rose who were turning to face him.

"Dafydd don't worry." Rose stepped to the side. Sat there on the second sofa four children. He completely forgot himself, ran and knelt before them. He stroked their heads and pushed their from their faces. Slightly dirty and pale they sat there smiling. The smallest was the first to speak.

"Hello teddy bear." A surge of happiness and worry spread through him.

"My Lillabeth." He looked on his brothers and sisters in complete shock. "What are you doing here?" Again it was Lillabeth to answer.

"Nanna died." For first time since he saw them he heard something else, whimpering behind them. His eldest sibling Anna now spoke.

"It was a week ago, we didn't know how to tell you in time. So we went to the funeral then used the last lot of money sent for the train. The landlord said we couldn't have the house without you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you." He rapped his arms around them and pulled them close to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there are a few thing we need to sort out for at least." Dafydd turned around and realised that it was his Lordship who was speaking and jumped to his feet.

"I'm so sorry for this my Lord." He nudged his siblings to stand.

"Don't be silly. It is rather late so I don't think there is any other choice. Mrs Huges will make up beds in the servants quarters for our guest and see they have something to eat before bed."

"Of course my Lord."

"Thank you my Lord, thank you."

"Yes well I think we should leave it there for tonight we can make more permanent plans in the morning."

"Thank you my Lord." The four new comers said this in unison and showed their finest bows and curtsies. Dafydd then pushed them towards the door and nodded his head to his Lordship. As he walked pass Rose her smile was warm and unchanged. If only it could be.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Well then Dafydd, get these four down to the servants hall. I dare say they will need super before bed and we need time to get the room ready."

"Room Mrs Hughes are the four of them to share a room?"

"Definitely not James. The boys I think are small enough to share with Dafydd and the girls will be in Anna's old room in the women side. Come along then I think we are late with the dinner."

"Oh my god, you are right Mrs Hughes." Mr Carson almost exploded and everyone ran to their stations before they were the one to receive the outburst. Dafydd pushed his syblings to follow Mrs Hughes to the servants hall.

"Dafydd make some spaces for them at the table everyone else is busy."

"Not a problem Mrs Hughes I have four little helpers." The small group laughed.

"Anna could you help me to set up the rooms."

"Of course Mrs Hughes." Dafydd collected the extra plates and made space for them. They then waited in the hall for the others to return from service.

"So what do we call these then?" Mrs Patmore bellowed this over the din of the others talking but once she had they all became quiet and looked towards the young family.

"Sorry Mrs Patmore. This is Anna my oldest sister." Dafydd gestured toward the pretty young woman with dark wavy hair and black eyes. "And these are my twin brothers Jac and Aaron." The pair grinned and there was as always something mischievous about it. Dafydd then placed his hand on the shoulders of the smallest of them. "And this is Lillabeth." Her eyes were as black as Anna and Dafydd's but her hair was white blonde which made her look even more pretty.

"What I'd like to know is where "Teddy Bear" came from?" Mr Barrow smirked as he said this. Lillabeth never the shy one was the first to answer.

"We all have names, Bear's is my favourite ... don't you think he looks like one?" Anna smiled at the child and had a warm response.

"Most definitely, what are Anna's and the twins nicknames then?" Dafydd was sure to answer before getting even more embarrassed.

"Jac and Aaron are the Tweedles of course, and Anna is Wendy."

"Wendy?" Bates seemed confused.

"Peter Pan." Jac bursted out but no one seemed any clearer.

"She thinks she's mother." Aaron ended the sentence showing one reason why they were called Tweedles. Barrow then re-entered the conversation.

"Perhaps that would be easier."

"What do you mean?" Bates asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Well there's already an Anna."

"I don't think that will be a problem. We'll be going as soon as we may." Dafydd truly seemed saddened by his statement.

"And why is that?" Mrs Hughes looked at him in concern.

"We can't expect the disruption to his Lordship and the house." Carson then interceded.

"Let us wait until the morning to see what his Lordship decides then you can plan for what is best." They continued in conversion until it was time to go to bed. Lillabeth and Anna followed Daisy to the women's quarters and Dafydd carried the Tweedles. He was washing his brothers faces when they were interrupted by Mrs Hughes who was standing at the open door.

"Lillabeth asked if you could tuck her in." The three of them followed her nervously. When they entered the room he saw his little sister stood waiting for him to arrive. He picked her up and threw her into the bed as he had done hundreds of times.

"Bear tell a story."

"I can't I'm not meant to be here."

"Please!" All four of them begged in unison.

"Alright ... alright. A quick one." He tucked Lillabeth in and pulled the others around. "Are you ready?"

"YES!"

"Once upon a time there were three little pigs who wanted to move out of mammy house." They all giggled because Dafydd always changed stories a little to make them better and even made them into the characters. "So one pig built his new house of straw while the second pig built his house with sticks. They built their houses very quickly and then sang and danced all day because they were lazy." He then tweeked the noises of his brothers letting them know who they were in the story. "The third little pig worked hard all day and built her house with bricks." This time he shuffled Lillabeth's hair. "Then a big bad wolf turned up and thought, 'I fancy some bacon for my breakfast'" At that point Dafydd puffed out his chest and gave his best wolf voice. "The big bad wolf went to the first house and said 'Come out little piggy I'm hungry and want you for my breakfast'" Then he made his little squeaky piggy voice. 'No Mr Wolf.' 'Then I'll huffed and puffed and blow the house down'" Dafydd huffed and puffed and blew as hard as he could. The siblings giggled to one another and then Daffyd repeated this two more times for the rest of the story. It was ended with a round of applause, it was the first time that he realised that he had a bigger audience than he thought he had. When he turned around who were smiling at him and some of the maids were even swooning over him. However, Dafydd just felt embarrassed grabbed the boys and push through to get to his room. The next morning the small family were joined by Carson, Mrs Hughes, Bates and Anna in the library to discuss what would happen. What Dafydd didn't realise was the entire family would be present, even the dowager who did not want to miss the gossip.

"Thank you my Lord for letting us to say here last night. I know its not the best but we cannot bother you anymore we'll be gone by the end of the day." Rose jumped in before anyone could reply.

"Where will you go?" Dafydd didn't really know how to rely.

"I don't know my Lady." She jumped in again.

"You cant go, you can't them leave like this cousin Robert. He is a war hero Robert he enlisted when he was sixteen he told me, we cannot repay him like this!" The entire room turned to steer in shock. Dafydd became very red faced.

"I do not plan to Rose." Lord Grantham then turned to Mary and Branson. "When do we have a cottage available?" Branson thought for a moment.

"We have already promised the next two to Mrs Jeremy and the Simmonds family but the rest are free."

"When will it be ready?"

"About a month." The Countess now spoke.

"Then it is settled you will have that one and you will all stay here until then."

"I cannot trouble you like this my Ladyship, my Lord."

"Nonsense, you will do this and the children will got to the school." The three youngest groaned and Dafydd nudged them.

"Anna is too old for school my Lady."

"Do we have any vacancies Mrs Hughes?"

"Nanny Pope needs and an assistant in the nursery my Lady."

"I dare say you have good experience with children Anna."

"Yes my Lady." Anna's voice was gentle and pleasant.

"Would you like the job Anna?"

"Say yes Wendy." The family was confused by Lillabeth's outburst which she saw. "That's her nickname." They all smiled at the beautiful little girl.

"Yes my Lady." His Lordship was next to have an outburst.

"Very good, that's all settled then. Will you see Nanny Wendy is all set then Mrs Hughes?"

"Of course my Lord." The group all then bowed and turned to leave. "Is it true Dafydd... What Lady Rose said?" Dafydd looked to Rose who now looked a little ashamed by her revelling of his secret.

"Yes my Lord." Lillabeth then took his and they bowed again and turned again to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"I'm sorry Dafydd I shouldn't have blurted that out like that." It had only been an hour since his meeting with the family and he hadn't seen Lady Rose since then.

"It's okay my Lady, ... I just get a little embarrassed by it."

"Why?"

"I don't know... I guess I don't want to trade of it I suppose, but thank you in any case... my Lady. I should go now see what they're up too." Dafydd nodded his head and speeded away. The noise down stairs seemed to be coming from the servants hall. Almost everyone were gathered around the table trying to sort out things for Wendy and the children. Mrs Hughes and Anna had managed to rustle up some thing to be suitable for a nursery maid for the time being and a few sets of clothes for the children as what they had was old and wearing thin.

"I think that will be fine for now but the twins need some new boots their feet are two sizes too big for the ones they've got and their feet are too small for any old pairs we have." This comment made Dafydd feel great shame.

"I will take them as soon as it is my day off." He said this in a cracked voice.

"We can't send them to school like that and your day off isn't until the end of next week." Jimmy's words were designed to hurt his revile.

"And what do you care about it Jimmy... It's mine and Mr Bates afternoon off today. We were planning to go into Ripon. Perhaps we could take the boys and Lillabeth with us. We could get them boots and what ever else you think they need. Plus it would give everyone a chance to sort everything out here." Anna's words were kind and sincere. Mr Bates was the next to speak.

"I would take that offer, I find a woman's touch is best with these things." Dafydd reluctantly nodded and replied.

"Here I have some money here..." He pulled out his wallet out of his jacket under his overall. He gave Anna a five pound note and everyone stared in disbelief. "I keep it close for emergencies. I think you can get the boots for the boys and a new pair Lillabeth it wont be long before she is too big for those, some shirts and shorts for school..."

"Some dresses for Lillabeth." That came from Wendy.

"Yes, Yes dresses for Lillabeth and some pencils and books for class and what ever you think Wendy needs in for the nursery. Maybe I should get you some more that is a lot of things..."

"And that is a lot of money... I'll tell you what I will get you receipts and if it comes to any more you can pay me when we get back." Anna's smile was warming.

"Your sure?"

"Of course, get your jackets and we can make the next bus into town."

"Thank you..." He waited a moment for them to leave then chased after them down the hall. "Ah Anna... I didn't want to...umm..."

"Yes?" Anna and Bates looked confused by Dafydd's uneasiness.

"Could you ... could you get them some... some new underwear also..." They both laughed quietly.

"Of course." The five of them then continued to leave as though on a family outing and Dafydd returned to the servants hall. Mrs Hughes was the first to speak.

"Now Wendy I think Nanny Pope wanted to show you the ropes in the nursery to day so you go on." Before his sister left Dafydd found it funny how everyone already used his sisters nicknames rather than their real ones. However, Mr Carson had already objected to anyone but Lillabeth calling the twins Tweedles which they naturally found hilarious and would increasingly act Tweedle like to annoy everyone. Once Wendy had left Mrs Hughes turned to Dafydd. "I think we need to make thing a little more homely and finish unpacking for them while they are gone see as you'll be all with us for a while." Dafydd followed Mrs Hughes to the staircases with out question. When he turned to the men's case Mrs Hughes interrupted. "Where are you going?"

"To my room to unpack the boys things..."

"All the suit cases are in the girls room, come this way and I will unlock the door for you... just this once and I expect you to be a gentleman..."

"Ah... umm... ah..." Dafydd was flabbergasted.

"A joke Dafydd." Mrs Hughes giggled to herself. When they got to the room he placed all of the small suitcases onto the beds to open them and see who's they were. Each had very little in it. The first had a few worn sets of clothing, two book's the wind in the willows and a Peter Rabbit book and finally a teddy bear with one eye missing and a purple bow tie, Dafydd had given it to Lillabeth when he had left for the war to remind her of him. He took out the books and placed them on the shelf while Mrs Hughes put away the clothes along with the ones she and Anna had found for her. He then placed the bear on the bed resting on the pillow and hid the suit case under the bed. The next case contained a pair of socks, a holily pair of trousers and two jumpers. There was also a copy Alice in wonderland and Scouting for boys. Dafydd turned his attention to the next case which was much the same except this one had Treasure Island, Tarzan of the Apes and Around the world in 80 days. "I don't think I have met a family that travels with as many books as yours." Dafydd chuckled at the comment.

"It was our grandmothers fault. She always encouraged us to read and tell stories... She told us a good book was more precious than gold."

"If only that were true." They both chuckled this time. He moved this case with the other and opened the last. Mrs Hughes grabbed the clothes to put away and Wendy of course had a copy of Peter Pan, as well as the secret garden, Mobey dick, Tess of the d'Urbervilles and a sewing manual, which he placed next Lillabeth's books. He also found a few photographs one of his grandmother and the twins when they were small. Lillabeth and Wendy with their father. Another of his father and mother on their wedding day and finally one of himself in his uniform before he left for the front. Mrs Hughes stood behind him and saw the photo and remarked upon it. "What a handsome young man."

"... No... a young boy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Do we really have to wear this..."

"...We look stupid." Dafydd clipped his brothers around the ears.

"Anna picked some really nice clothes and you'll keep them clean... and don't tear them." The twins huffed. "Come on Lillabeth we cant be late for your first day." The young girl struggled to keep up holding her brothers hand. When they finally reached the school Dafydd realised that he didn't quite know what to do. Then a small woman with short brown hair approached them.

"You must be the Thomas' we have been expecting you. I'm Miss Bunting the teacher her." She pushed out her hand and Dafydd quickly shock it.

"This is Aaron and Jac and Lillabeth..."

"I'm afraid we need call her by her actual name so it will have to be Elizabeth."

"oh... okay... she may not realise at first everyone calls her Lillabeth." She smiled and looked to the girl half hiding behind her brother.

"That's fine we'll all get used to it... Well its time to go in." Dafydd knelt to check that his siblings were presentable.

"Be good and do what your told." He then pulled at brothers who tried to run off. "And no fighting!" He then kissed them on the cheek and they whipped it off while running to the door. "Keep an eye on them." Dafydd and Lillabeth smiled at one another and kissed her also. "Go on then. Be good." The girl then skipped of toward Miss Bunting who was stood at the door waiting for her. Dadydd then began his way back to the house.

"Ahh Dafydd its you." He turned to see Mrs Crawley.

"Mrs Crawley... are you walking to the house?"

"Yes, I have been summoned." The pair smiled. "I would walk with you if you wouldn't mind? If your going to the house that is?"

"Yes Mrs, I would be happy to." He smiled again.

"How are your brothers and sisters settling?"

"Okay I think... its only been a few days... Just dropped the twins and Lillabeth to school, the boys weren't too happy with his Lordship saying they had to go."

"They don't like school...?"

"No, no they've always gone, just daddy never made any of us go if we didn't want to."

"I wish I had a father like that." Their smiles returned.

"It was never difficult to get us to go, its boring when your friends are at school and your not. That's the trouble really they don't know anyone here."

"... So there is no incentive for them to go. Well all I can say is that they will hopefully make friends soon enough."

"... Hopefully Mrs, but it is never easy being the new ones around." The pair continued to speak until they reached the house where they parted as Dafydd headed to the servants entrance. As he arrived in the servants hall he found Anna and Wendy fussing over Wendy's apron. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just a little food from Miss Sybbie. Take that off and put on your spare, I'll soak it for a while and get it out."

"Thank you Anna." Wendy's voice was quite and sweet.

"You want to head back to the nursery before Nanny Pope is looking for blood." Dafydd hadn't noticed Jimmy stood by the fire place but he did notice the exchange of smiles between Wendy and Jimmy. Wendy then scuttled from the room.

"Leave my sister alone." Jimmy looked to Dafydd and grinned then moved to walk out of the room. Dafydd stepped forward to stop him from leaving. "I mean it leave her alone." They began to stare each other down. Anna began to pull at Dafydd's shoulder.

"You two want to stop it before Mr Carson or Mrs Hughes see you." Dafydd paused and then stepped back. Jimmy barged past. "You shouldn't let him bother you." He smiled at the small woman.

"I better get on." His smile dimmed and he slowly walked past her. While working in his workshop on some new shelves for the kitchen he was interrupted but a tapping at the open door. As he turned Dafydd saw Lady Edith at the door. "My Lady.." Dafydd stumbled and fussed to where to put his tools.

"I'm sorry to bother you Dafydd."

"No, no my Lady, was there something I could help you with?"

"I haven't really been able talk to you since the children arrived."

"Is there something wrong my Lady?"

"... Tom mentioned you went to the Drewe's farm that day..." Dafydd shifted uncomfortably.

"... Yes my Lady."

"... He mentioned you saw Marigold again."

"... Yes my Lady..." Lady Edith looked to the floor. "... She is beautiful, such a sweet thing..." Her eyes were now filled with tears and fear. "...I'll never tell anyone my Lady, she deserves a good life... and so do you my Lady." Edith collapsed to the floor and began to sob. Dafydd quickly closed the door and dropped to the floor with her and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Its okay my Lady. I'll always help you when you ask." She looked up at him, her tear stained face was confused.

"Why?" Dafydd found it strange that she would ask this.

"My Lady I have been her for the shortest time and your family have already helped me in one of my families darkest time. You took in four children and even gave Wendy a job. You have given us a chance and I will repay all of you in what ever I can... You can trust me my Lady, I will never tell anyone." Edith dropped to Dafydd's chest and continued to sob.

"Thank you... Thank you." Dafydd stood and picked up a small decorated tin and returned to Lady Edith. He opened the tin and inside was a crisp white linen handkerchief inside.

"It was my grandmothers, Wendy gave it to me after she arrived."

"I can't take that from you Dafydd."

"I think you better or they may start to wonder what happed to you." Dafydd smiled and lifted the lid of the tin so Lady Edith could see her reflection.

"Oh, right... " She picked up the beautifully embroidered handkerchief and began dab clean her face. "Thank you Dafydd. I should go before I get you in trouble."

"Wait I should check if anyone is out there my Lady... the door is closed." He stood and slowly opened the door to peek in the corridor. He saw Daisy walking down the hall and waited until he knew the coast was clear. "Its safe now my Lady." She walked to the door and placed her hand on his back.

"Thank you." With that she left as quickly as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Good morning Mr Carson." It had been a week since Dafydd had spoken to Lady Edith.

"Good morning Da...fydd." Even though Carson had began to say Dafydd's name he still had trouble with the pronunciation. "You have seen the children to school?"

"Nanny Pope said Wendy could take them today."

"Very good and what is it that you are working on today?"

"The are a few things I have to finish for upstairs I have to finish but it shouldn't take long Mr Carson was there something you wanted?" Carson coughed and adjusted his stance.

"I was wondering if you could take a look at the door in my pantry its creaking."

"A bit of oil will sort that out no problem Mr Carson." Dafydd knew that was not the point of why the Butler felt so awkward at that moment. "Was there anything else Mr Carson?" Carson coughed again and then pointed to his pantry.

"Please come in..." The pair walked into the room. Dafydd remained standing while Carson walked around his desk to sit down. "It... it has come to my attention that James has been... has made efforts to court your sister Wendy..." Dafydd seethed with rage.

"What!" He said this through gritted teeth. "I told him to stay away from her Mr Carson... She is only sixteen Mr Carson and I wont let a low life that ruin hers!" Carson stood.

"Now calm down Dafydd. I have warned James that if I see him up to it again he will loose his employment. I do not think even he will risk his job for this game he seems to be playing. And I did not bring you in here so you could loose yours. So I will tell you now that I will not tolerate any violent reaction from you, do you understand." All Dafydd could manage was a nod of his head. "Good, all I wanted to do is to let you know that I have dealt with it." Dafydd answered more calmly but still through his teeth.

"Thank you Mr Carson."

"Right, that's all. I'll be keeping an eye on everyone, go on then."

"I'll come back for the door." He walked out into the servants hall were he found Mrs Hughes speaking with Anna and Miss Baxter, her Ladyships lady's maid.

"Are you alright Dafydd?" Mrs Hughes' voice was concerned.

"Ahh... Yes thank you Mrs Hughes. Have you seen Wendy?" It was Anna who replied.

"I thought she was taking the boys and Lillabeth to school." Then Miss Baxter interrupted, her voice was soft.

"I saw her come back a few minutes ago and she was heading upstairs, to the nursery I suppose." It was Mrs Hughes who interrupted this time.

"Is there something wrong Mr Thomas?"

"No Mrs Hughes, just something I have to speak to her about." Dafydd smiled and turned to escape the room to the nursery. As he arrived he slowed so he could see who was in the room because Nanny Pope disliked it when he went there in his dirty overalls. As the room came into view a women of Wendy's stature was stood alone, looking into the cots came into view. Dafydd tapped the door, pushed it open and whispered.

"Wendy..." The woman turned and it was Lady Edith. "... Oh I'm sorry my Lady." Dafydd shuffled uncomfortably and began to turn to leave but then he noticed tears in her eyes. "Are you alright my Lady?" Edith's flittered between him and the babies sleeping in their beds.

"Not really, Michael Gregson the ... I haven't heard from him in weeks and his office cannot find him." She looked to the children once again.

"He is ..." There was no need for him to finish the question.

"Yes." Dafydd immediately thought he had done a runner and Edith must have noticed it. "It's not like that! He didn't know before he left for Germany." Dafydd was struck with an intense feeling of shame.

"I'm sorry my Lady."

"Don't you weren't the first to think it." They were then interrupted with the tapping if feet. It was Wendy.

"Oh sorry my Lady... Dafydd?" Edith was struggling with what to do, Dafydd stepped in.

"Shh... is Nanny Pope around? I was looking for you and found Lady Edith. Sorry for interrupting you my Lady."

"Didn't you want your sister?"

"I'll speak to her later my Lady I'm not really meant to be here." It wasn't long before Wendy came to Dafydd's workshop.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing ... What about you?" Wendy frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I get pulled into Mr Carson's office saying that Jimmy is making advances and what I didn't hear is that you were putting a stop to it." They both paused and Dafydd closed the door.

"I didn't do anything wrong... He was just talking to me." Dafydd grabbed at her arm.

"Well put a stop to it!... Wendy I know it isn't easy, but we need to think about the twins and Lillabeth. We can't afford to mess things up here. We have no where to go other wise... And you deserve much more than a chancer. Your wonderful." Wendy nodded and rubbed her arms where her brother had grabbed her. "I'm sorry."

"I have to go back to the nursery." She left quietly and that sense of shame returned and he began to chase after. By time he got to the door Dafydd's sister high left his sight and was replaced by Mr Barrow.

"Is she alright?"

"Mr Barrow... I'm sorry." Dafydd paused a moment and then realised. "... Mr Barrow your friends with Jimmy aren't you?"

"I like to think so. Why?"

"Can you ask him to leave Wendy alone."

"Dafydd... I don't know, I should get involved in this." Dafydd stumbled slightly and replied.

"Of course,... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." He smiled and turned back into his workshop.

"I'll try and make him back off." Barrow smiled and walked away, Dafydd called after him.

"Thank you." Dafydd was left alone to think about what had happened. He wondered if he was being too harsh on his sister. He knew Wendy was a good girl and wouldn't do anything stupid, but he didn't trust Jimmy or why he was going after his sister. After a while his thoughts turned to things upstairs. The past few weeks had been over whelming and he found himself falling further and further in Lady Edith's problems. Dafydd also found himself liking Edith more and more, there was something about her but she did not have Rose's smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Good morning my Lady, can I help you with that." Dafydd was in the garden helping to set for the community fair. He hadn't had much interaction with Lady Grantham since he had arrived and thought this would be a good time to get to know her a little better.

"Thank you Dafydd." He grabbed the baskets from her Ladyships hands and she pointed the way. "So Dafydd you'll be moving into one of the cottages soon."

"Yes my Lady, next week my Lady. I would just like to thank you for your families kindness towards my siblings and I."

"We like to help and protect our employees Dafydd, its the way its always been done here." Dafydd remained silent. "I hope your brothers and sisters are doing well."

"Oh yes my Lady they like it here." Lady Grantham smiled.

"I'm glad." It was then they were interrupted by the Dowager Countess, Lady Mary and Lady Rose.

"Well Mama it looks like you do not need our help." Lady Mary and Rose giggled and Dafydd blushed a little.

"Leave him alone Mary." Dafydd bowed and spoke softly.

"I will just take these ahead my Lady." As he walked on he realised that Lady Rose was following him. "Are you alright my Lady."

"Oh yes I was just wondering if you needed my help." Dafydd looked at the small woman and then to the several full baskets he was carrying.

"I'm fine my Lady."

"Oh yes of course, I'm sorry..." There was an odd look of disbelief on her face.

"Are you alright my Lady?"

"You must think me so silly, thinking ..."

"My Lady?"

"Never mind." He put down his baskets in side a small tent he was taking them to.

"I was just about to set up a few of the tables and Mrs Hughes said to put the prizes on them... maybe you could... help me my Lady, I'm not very good at that stuff my Lady." Rose's smile was a golden as ever and Dafydd melted inside at the sight of it. Dafydd took Lady Rose to the spot where he was to set up the tables and began to do so. Rose stood waiting for her turn to work.

"Are you excited to move into the cottage Dafydd?" He looked to Lady Rose to answer her and smiled.

"Yes my Lady, I like it at the house but I keep feeling we're getting in the way there."

"The children will come to the house through, wont they?"

"Yes my Lady, Mr Carson said they could come to the house for meals after school as Wendy and I will both be working. Its very kind of him."

"How are they settling in, I haven't had much chance to ask them?" Rose adjusted her head so that she could see Dafydd better as he was working.

"I think so my Lady, more so now they have started school. Easier to make friends that way I guess."

"I wouldn't know I always had a governess." Dafydd turned to look at Rose and thought of how lonely she must have been.

"You didn't have friends?"

"No, no, I have an older brother and sister, James and Annabelle."

"But no friends?" Rose looked to her feet. Dafydd stood ashamed by his question. "I'm sorry my Lady I shouldn't have said that... I'm sorry..." Rose looked to him and smiled but it wasn't the one he liked, it was one trying to hide her sadness.

"No, Dafydd we were talking and any how that was a long time ago now. And look at us chatting away when we have work to do. First things first we need some table cloths to put on the tables before the prizes." Dafydd picked up the two matching table cloths Mrs Hughes had given him and passed one to Lady Rose, his head bowed as he was now too ashamed to look at her. They both laid the cloths and then Lady Rose spoke again. "So where are the prizes?"

"In side the tent, I think Mrs Hughes and Anna are shorting through them."

"We should go and get them then." The pair walked to the tall white tent close by and indeed found Anna and Mrs Hughes.

"Hello my Lady, ..." Mrs Hughes looked to Dafydd who was stood behind Lady Rose. "What can we do for you?"

"Dafydd said that you have the prizes for one of the stalls Mrs Hughes."

"We have the prizes for all the stalls my Lady, which one were you setting up Dafydd?"

"The ring toss Mrs Hughes." Dafydd's voice was sombre

"Okay why don't you take this basket my Lady, Dafydd." He stepped forward to pick up the basket Mrs Hughes had pointed to. "Are you alright Dafydd?" He looked at Mrs Hughes and Anna who both seemed concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine Mrs Hughes." Dafydd turned and walked past Lady Rose. As he did he glanced at Rose's face and notice that she was smiling and was not betraying his ill manners in any way. It was only when they returned to their stall did he dare speak again. "Thank you my Lady." Rose nodded and replied.

"It's okay Dafydd, it only hurts because its so sad."

"Forgive me my Lady, but you have never struck me as a sad person." Her smile returned and her girlish tone that was so uplifting to Dafydd bounced from her lips.

"And I am not really." The pair smiled at one another and Dafydd proceeded to pass the objects from the basket to Lady Rose for her to display on the tables.

"Well aren't you two the industrious little bee's." Both Dafydd and Rose spun around to see where the voice had come from. It was Lady Mary and Edith, they were stood inspecting the stalls.

"Well Mary shouldn't you be, it is a community fair after all." Rose's words were playful.

"I have always been better a dishing out the orders than taking them." Dafydd Grinned at the blunt honesty.

"What about you Dafydd?" He turned to Lady Edith wondering upon her question.

"My Lady?"

"Giving orders or following them?"

"I have never been good at either my Lady, luckily for me my Lady I don't get that many here and have no one to give any to." Edith smiled and Dafydd thought there was something kind and odd about it.

"Do you like doing this Dafydd?" He wasn't clear on why Edith was asking this.

"Umm... I'm not too good at displays my Lady, that's why Lady Rose is helping me..."

"No I mean helping the community fair..." This was even stranger.

"Yes my Lady, anything to help to get to know the community..." This time Mary interrupted.

"Is there a point to this Edith?"

"Rose could I steel Dafydd for awhile... there's something I need his help with." Rose's face flinched and then she replied.

"Oh of course, thank you for your help."

"It was you who was helping me my Lady." The pair smiled at each other then he moved off with Edith. "What was it you needed my help with my Lady?"

"To see Marigold."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"I still don't understand my Lady, why do you need my help to see Marigold?"

"The woman, Mrs Drewe she will not let me see her." Edith's voice was strained and panicked.

"But why? She agree to look after Marigold, why would she stop you from seeing her?" Then it hit him. "She didn't agree, she doesn't know Marigold is your daughter..."

"Sshhh... before someone hears you..."

"I'm sorry my Lady, but how?"

"Mr Drewe made up some story, said he was made her guardian." With each passing moment Lady Edith was becoming more and more distressed.

"Can't Mr Drewe help you see her?" Edith sighed and the replied.

"He says she is making it difficult and that I should leave them alone for a while." When she said this Dafydd stopped dead. "What are you doing?"

"My Lady, I know you don't want to hear this but you have to listen to Mr Drewe." Dafydd looked to the floor and kicked the grass beneath his feet.

"I thought I was the one who gave orders." Tears filled the Lady's eyes and she lifted her hand to her face to hide them. Dafydd stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry my Lady, I am sure things will work out soon." Edith wiped away her tears and the pair looked to the house which was quite far way but they could see the fair was beginning and many guests from the village were arriving. Dafydd dropped his hand and spoke again. "We should go back my Lady, they will be expecting to see you and my sisters and the boys wanted to go around with me." Edith sighed once again and replied.

"I know, ... thank you Dafydd." The pair began to walk back to the fair. "Could I ... could I come around with you too?" Dafydd was shocked by Lady Edith's request. "I could not bare walking Mary and Tom with Sybbie and George."

"Ah ... of course my Lady... if you would like to..." They continued on their way to the house and they found Wendy, Lillabeth and the Tweedles waiting for Dafydd near house's front doors. They all but Lillabeth felt that it was odd that Lady Edith wished to see the fair with them.

"Do you like the fair Lady Edith?" Lillabeth's voice was light and innocent.

"Yes, ... I have always liked fair day Lillabeth. Do you?" The girl was quick to respond.

"Yes my Lady, but the ones we had home weren't as nice as this. We always had them in town which made it small. You have lots of things here." The more she was talking the more she bounced with excitement. "Bear, can we have a go at the coconuts." The girls head swung up to see her brothers face.

"Sure..." They all made their way past the spectators to the coconut shy. Dafydd was very conscious of how many people were watching him. "How much?"

"A farthing for three balls." Dafydd gave a penny for three ball's for each of his siblings.

"What about Lady Edith?" Lillabeth's question made them both fell uncomfortable. Then Lady Edith broke the tension.

"I think I will but Dafydd and myself a turn."

"You don't need to do that my Lady." Edith shock her head to cut him off and paid half a penny for six balls. The Tweedles had of course already had thrown theirs by now and Jac had won a coconut. Wendy had began to throw hers and Dafydd knelt down to help Lillabeth. Edith stood behind them waiting for room to throw. Lillabeth was disappointed that she did not get a coconut.

"Can we go on the carousel now?"

"Wait Lillabeth, Dafydd and Lady Edith have to throw theirs." Wendy's was firm but gentle.

"That's okay Wendy, you take them. Boy's say with Wendy and Lillabeth." Dafydd passed Wendy several pennies for them to share and then turned back towards the shy. "Are you ready my Lady?" Edith nodded and aimed for her first throw.

"Your very good with them Dafydd." They both missed their first shot.

"Thank you my Lady."

"You don't like talking about it do you?" The pair aimed again.

"It's not that my Lady, people keep mentioning it like have to do it." They missed again.

"Don't you?"

"No my Lady. I do it because I love them, they are the only family I have left." Edith paused to look over at him. She then threw her last ball and missed. Dafydd aimed and threw as hard as he could and then 'CRACK', a large coconut fell to the floor and the stall man ran to fetch it for them. Dafydd passed held it out for Lady Edith.

"No Dafydd, you won it."

"No my Lady, you paid for it and Jac already won one... I want you have it." They both smiled and Edith took it from Dafydd's open hand.

"Thank you." They then walked slowly to carousel to see if they could find the others.

"There you are Edith." Dafydd and Lady Edith both looked in the direction of the voice where they saw Mr Branson, Lady Mary, Lady Cora and George and Miss Sybbie. Dafydd immediately bowed and a feeling of worry passed through him. Lady was smiling but Mary and Tom were both looking to with suspicion.

"Mother, Dafydd and the children were helping me win a coconut." Edith remained to smile nervously. It was then Mary who responded.

"Where are your brothers and sisters Dafydd?"

"Wendy took them ahead to the carousel my Lady." Lady Cora then tried to break the tension.

"Oh that sounds like fun, would like to go on the carousel George, Sybbie?" The children nodded their heads the funny way small children do sometimes. They then stuck their hands out to take the Countesses and they continued on their way and Dafydd tried to fall behind but Mary would not let him.

"Well you don't get much free time here Dafydd."

"My Lady?"

"Well first you were trapped by Lady Rose and now by Lady Edith." Dafydd was unsure what to say and the forced an answer out.

"I am happy to help my Lady."

"I am sure."

"Mary be kind."

"I was and look what happened." Lady Mary gestured in such a way to make a point between Tom, Edith and her but Dafydd knew that she was referring to how Mr Branson joined the family.

"And we are all glad on how that happened Mary and how happy Sybil was. Not that anything of the sort is happening here." Edith's point seem to silence her sister and Dafydd was allowed to continue to the carousel without question.

"Bear, Bear... Where have you been, you missed the carousel. Jac and Aaron want to the hall of mirrors but I sais I wouldn't without you." Lillabeth had a nervous look on her face.

"Why not?" She fidgeted on the spot and would not answer. Then Lady Edith knelt down and placed her hand on Lillabeth's shoulder.

"I have always been afraid of the hall of mirror. Can I come with you." Lillabeth smiled and then pulled at her brothers hand.

"Bear will protect us."


End file.
